


I'm Okay

by Aeres_Oswald



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Echien House, F/M, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 02:20:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4769897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeres_Oswald/pseuds/Aeres_Oswald
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt-After Lydia gets out of Echien house she starts to have these crazy nightmares every night. Stiles feels like it’s all his fault cause he couldn’t get her out in time. So he starts sleeping with her to calm her down and then she tells him how it’s not his fault and that he saved her life cause if he waited any longer she would be dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Okay

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt- After Lydia gets out of Echien house she starts to have these crazy nightmares every night. Stiles feels like it’s all his fault cause he couldn’t get her out in time. So he starts sleeping with her to calm her down and then she tells him how it’s not his fault and that he saved her life cause if he waited any longer she would be dead.

_The lights suddenly flashed on, tears pricked her eyes as they strained against the light. A man with a dull, narrow face stood over her. His rough calloused hands carelessly undid her restraints. “Stand up.” He said cooly.  
Her unused muscles twinged as she teetered on her feet. Her arms were yanked behind her back and tightly bound. _

_“Where are they?” The doctor whispered in her ear._

_She pressed her lips together, and stared straight ahead, refusing to give up what happened to her friends, or where they could be._

_“Now Lydia, you know that’s not an acceptable answer. Do you want to try again?” He asked feigning kindness._  
Again, she met his words with silence.  
He smirked and quickly backhanded her. 

_“Tell me where they are.” He yelled._

_The orderly swung the rod he had, she cried out as the rod cracked against her bruised ribs. She fell to the ground, a sharp pain lancing through her shoulders as she landed heavily on her tied hands._

_“If you just cooperated, we wouldn’t have to go through these pleasantries.”_

_Another blow hit her back._

_“Where is Scott?”_

_“I don’t know!” She choked out as another blow hit her hip. “I don’t know anything.”_

_“Lydia!”_

_She felt a hand cover her mouth and nose._

_“Lydia!”_

 

“Lydia! Wake up!”

Lydia’s eyes slowly opened, scared to face her surroundings. Worried eyes stared down at her.

“I-“ The words stuck in her throat. “I’m okay.”

“This has happened every night since you got home from the hospital. You’re supposed to be resting and healing, and this is neither. How can we fix this?” She sighed.

Lydia’s jaw trembled as her vision blurred with tears. “I don’t know.” She said softly. Her breathing finally slowed as her heart rate fell back into its steady rhythm

Her mom sat down on the bed, “I’ll stay here until you fall asleep, if you want.”

Lydia nodded in response. Her mother slipped under the covers and turned off the lamp. Lydia felt her mother grab her hand and squeeze it. Soon Lydia heard her mom’s breath deepen, becoming even as she drifted to sleep.

Aching for sleep, she closed her eyes. Images flashed of various tools her ‘therapists’ used on her, their faces peering down at her. She quickly opened her eyes again, fixing her gaze at the nothing in particular.

She lay there, watching the night turn to morning, sunshine slowly spilled through her curtains.

Her mother stirred awake, and turned over to face Lydia. “How did you sleep? I didn’t hear you having a nightmare.”

“I slept fine.” Lydia smiled. “Mom,” She said after a moment. “I’m going to school today.”

“You’ve only been home from the hospital for three days, Lydia.”

“Sitting around isn’t helping, mom.”

“Lydia, I would rather you didn’t--”

“Mom, I want to go to school”

“Okay, just don’t push yourself too hard.”

“I promise.” Lydia answered.

“Well…” Natalie pushed herself up and swung her legs off the bed. “I am going to make some breakfast and get ready. So what do you want?”

“Um, just a banana.”

“Right.” She smiled sadly. “We’ll work up to richer foods when you’re ready.”

 

Lydia spotted Stiles down the hall. His brow furrowed when he saw her, and immediately started making his way down the hall. Lydia quickly dug into her locker, trying to avoid him.

“Lydia? What are you doing at school?” Stiles asked.

“Going to class.” She answered simply.

“Ha-ha. Seriously. Why are you here? I was gonna bring your homework over today.”

“I couldn’t just lay around all day again.” She said.

“Laying around could do you some good. You literally look like Hell.”

“I am aware of that. Thank you, Stiles.” She answered, grabbing a textbook from her locker. She winced as she lifted it out.

His eyebrows shot up. “Your ribs are broken. You’re malnourished. You have contusions all over, and you look like you haven’t slept in days. Go home.”

“Did you read my medical report?”

Stiles pushed out his bottom lip and shook his head, hands moving in vague gestures.

Lydia pursed her lips and tilted her head “Really?”

“Okay, fine. I might have sneaked a peek. Either way, you should be home.”

Lydia rolled her eyes. “Stiles, I’m fine.”

“Would you please stop saying that? You’re not fine.”

“Stiles, I—“

“We just want to help you.”

“You did. You got me out.”

“But—“

“I’m going to class before I’m late. I’ll see you tomorrow.” She smiled, patting him on the chest lightly before walking away.

 

* * *

 

_They strapped her down to the familiar chair. She had given up fighting them in these situations, as it only made things worse._

_Her breath was sucked out of her as they poured the ice water over her. The attendants left the room, leaving her alone and shivering in a tank top and underwear. Dread came over her as she waited for them to return._

_They came back with the car battery and bronze colored prod. She watched anxiously as they hooked it up to the control box and plugged it in, the hideous device whirred to life. They adjusted the voltage as the doctor entered the room._

_Her gaze quickly fell to the floor._

_“Lydia. Look at me.”_

_Her hands curled into fists and turned away._

_“Look at me!” He grabbed her chin and forced her to face him. She focused her gaze more intently on the floor._

_He chuckled and gently stroked her face. Disgusted, she spat on his shoes._

_The doctor angrily yanked the prod out of the other man’s hands and pushed it against her chest. Her heart felt like it was going to burst, finally he released._

_“If you tell us what happened, and where your friends are, all this,” He gestured around “will be over.” He handed the rod back._

_“No.” she whispered._

_“What was that?”_

_“No.” She said louder, her voice wavering faintly._

_He nodded at the attendant, who pushed the rod to her neck, right above her shoulder. Electricity coursed through her body, her muscles spasmed. He held it there for a few seconds and released._

_The doctor gave her a stern look, goading her to break. It was met with her usual silence._

_He nodded again, this time the tip of the prod was pressed against her inner thigh. Her body clenched tight, she tasted blood, realizing she had bit her lip._

_She could hear him speaking but couldn’t make out the words. He gestured for the prod to be lifted as the order was obeyed, her stiff muscles unclenched._

_“We will break you.”_

_She watched the attendant turn the voltage up. They shoved the prod under her arm. She cried out, pleading for them to stop._

She woke suddenly, gasping for air, tears freely falling.

Her panic lessened as she glanced at her familiar surroundings, and realized where she was.

Her body shook with quiet sobs. She grabbed a pillow, her body curling around it, crying uncontrollably. She willed herself to calm down. Inhale. Hold. Exhale. The air began to move freely through her lungs after a few repetitions. Her eyes were puffy and tired; she ached for sleep, but didn’t think she could bring herself to fall asleep again.

Lydia spent another night waiting for the sun.

 

* * *

 

“We were thinking of having a movie night.” Scott said. “You know. Something chill. Does that sound good?”

“Yeah. That sounds nice.” Lydia agreed.

“Nothing too strenuous. We could come over at 8? We’ll bring the snacks. You don’t have to worry about anything.” Kira offered.

“We don’t have to have it at your place though.” Stiles said.

“Right!” Kira corrected herself. “Anywhere works.”

“A movie night sounds good. Something normal.” She agreed.

“Sweet. We’ll let the rest of the pack know.” Scott replied. He and Kira made their way down the crowded hallway.

“You sure you’re up for this?” Stiles asked.

“It’s just a movie night.”

“Yeah, but—“

“I’ll be fine Stiles. Thank you for your consideration. I’ll see you at 8.” She snapped, turning on her heels.

 

“Hey, Lydia, wake up.” Stiles whispered, gently shaking her.

“Hmm?” Lydia mumbled, her eyes fluttering open. She was lying on Stiles chest, his arm wrapped tightly around her. She felt safe... and utterly exhausted. She tried to remember at what point in the movie she fell asleep, but she couldn’t even remember the opening titles. She stretched out, but flinched when her ribs protested the movement.  

“I should probably get going.” Stiles whispered.

“What time is it?” She asked.

“A little past midnight.” He answered. “The movie ended a little while ago."

“Oh. Sorry.”

“No no. Don’t be. I just—“

“Stiles?” Ms. Martin interrupted.

“Yeah, I was just about to go…”

“No, I was wondering if I could speak to you really quick. Privately.”

“Uh, yeah.” He helped Lydia sit up, then stood up himself, and stepped into the hallway, leaving Lydia alone.

Stiles came back in. His brows knitted together in concern, those big brown eyes filled with sadness. He knelt down and took her hands in his. Confused, Lydia cocked her head, “What?”

“Lydia, your mom told me what has been going on.”

Anxiety ran through her body. Her chin trembled as she spoke. “I’m fine.”

He shook his head. “You’re not fine. And that’s okay.”

Her gaze dropped, looking at their hands entwined.

“How did you sleep just now?”

“Fine.”

“You were asleep for nearly 4 hours, and I only had to almost wake you once.” He said gently. “So, your mom was wondering if we could try something, only if you’re okay with it of course...”

Lydia waited for him to finish his sentence; she could almost see the gears turning in his head, trying to word the question.

“I could, uh, I could sleep, um, _next_ to you in bed...?” He trailed off, obviously unhappy with the words that had just come out of his mouth.

Lydia’s brows creased. “What? No. I’ll be fine, I don’t need—“

“It’s okay to need help, Lydia!” He cut her off. “You are strong. So strong. This doesn’t make you weak.”

Lydia sat on the couch; eyes brimming with tears, her ribs throbbed with each rapid breath. She silently agreed that she had slept better with Stiles next to her than she had since Eichen house, and that sleep was much needed. Slowly she nodded her head.

 

* * *

 

_She pushed herself further into the corner of the pitch black room, trying to ignore the frequent and irregular beeping with no avail.. It filled the whole room, going on and on and on. Hours. Days. Lydia didn’t know at this point. There was nothing she could use to escape the noise. Occasionally she would drift off, but was quickly woken up by music blaring through the speakers, only to be replaced by the beeping._

_Suddenly the beeping stopped and the door opened, letting in the blinding light that she had been deprived of. She felt herself being hauled up and out of the room. Her eyes filled with tears trying to adjust to the light._

_The room they carried her into was bare except for a table with a small incline and a drain._

_“No.” She whispered, realizing what they were going to do. She tried to pull her arms from out of their grip, but she was too weak._

_They strapped her in on her back, her head tilted towards the floor._

_The door opened and closed, and she assumed the doctor was back. But she heard nothing, and then the lights shut off._

_Once again, she was left alone in the darkness._

_She fought through her tiredness, trying to stay awake, but sleep eventually overtook her._

 

_Water crashed over her, jarring her from her deep sleep, she gasped and opened her eyes._

_The doctor and the regular attendants were standing over her with a damp cloth._

_“What do you know?”_

_“Nothing. I don’t know where they are. Pl-please don’t…”_

_The cloth was wrapped over her face, her breathing quickly increased as she gasped for air, water poured onto the cloth, soaking it even more._

_Finally they removed it, allowing Lydia to breathe for a moment._

_“What do you know?” He shouted, shoving the cloth back over her face, and poured more water over her._

 

Lydia woke up choking and gasping for air. Stiles held her tightly against his chest.

“Hey, hey hey. Lydia” She heard his warm voice call to her. “It’s okay. You’re okay. You’re safe.”

She held on to him as if her life depended on it as she cried. She felt Stiles pull her in tighter, his hand stroking her hair.

“You’re safe.” She heard him say again.

Finally, her breathing evened.

“Stiles?” She asked.

“Hmm?”

“I’m not okay.”

“I know.” He agreed. “I’ll tell you what. I promise, I will not go back to sleep until you fall asleep.”

“You’ll be up all night.” She said.

“That’s fine. I’ll be here, nothing’s gonna hurt you. Try closing your eyes.”

Reluctantly she followed his advice.

“Just listen to my breathing.” He instructed.

Lydia was almost asleep when a wave of anxiety rushed over her. Her eyes darted open, scanning the room for a threat.

“I’m still here. I’m watching you. You’re safe.” He reassured her, rubbing her arm.

 

Lydia woke up. Sunlight filled the room. She turned over and made eye contact with Stiles, who quickly looked at the ceiling.

“Did you stay awake the whole night?” Lydia asked, her voice creaky with sleep.

“Yes.” Stiles answered solemnly. After a few seconds a smile broke out on his face. “No. I fell asleep a while after you. I wanted to make sure you really were sound asleep.”

Lydia nodded, smiling. She was still exhausted, but she felt much better than before. “What time is it?” She asked.

Stiles glanced up at the clock. “Like noon.”

“What! You’re missing class.”

“Small price to pay to help Lydia Martin.” He smirked. His demeanor shifted suddenly. “Lydia. I am so sorry.” He whispered, his voice quivering. “I am so sorry that I didn’t get you out sooner, that all of this happened. I should have been there.”

Lydia was quiet for a moment. “But you came eventually.” She took a deep breath. “ If you hadn’t come when you did. I…” She trailed off, unsure of what to say. “I couldn’t fight them anymore...”

“I know.” He answered softly.

“You knocked the needle out of their hands. And those stitches?” She softly stroked his cheek, just below the cut. “You got those because of me. So, you don’t need to be sorry.”

“But if we hadn’t left you—“

“Stiles, you couldn’t have known. Please don’t blame yourself.”

“’Kay.” He answered simply.

Lydia burrowed deeper into her pillow. “Do you… Do you think you could sleep here tomorrow night too? I don’t think I can sleep alone right now.”

“I’ll be here as long as you need me.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully you guys enjoyed it. It got a bit more violent than I intended. I wanted to do psychological torture, but I had a hard time writing that well. So there you go.


End file.
